


Thoughts Before the Night

by emmawicked



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, F/M, GET READY FOR SOME, short & not sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawicked/pseuds/emmawicked
Summary: Erik's guilt makes an appearance after Music of the Night





	

Why was he doing. Erik stared into space- maskless, watching dust motes float in the air. Only a room away Christine was sleeping peacefully, still under the mistaken belief he was her angel of music. Guilt clawed his throat. 

 _Disgusting,_ he thought, _kidnapping a girl 1/2 your age and practically bringing her to your bed. Only you could sink that low._ His inner voice for a moment took the tone and infection of his old friend, Nadir. Erik could almost imagine the Persian sitting across from him and berating him. _You’re disgusting._

 ** _No I’m not,_ ** Erik tried defending himself **_I’m her teacher!_**

_That doesn’t give you a right to her- she is allowed to fall in love_

**_She should devote herself purely to music!_ **

_You wouldn’t say that if you were the one she fell in love with_

**_I-_ **

_But she would never do that, would she? You’re hideous and she would run the moment she saw you._

**_But_ **

_You don’t deserve her- you never have- you hideous, monstrous bea-_

His fingers slammed into the keys of the organ as his mental voice took on the scathing tone of his deceased mother.

_nO NO NO NO NO NO-_

Erik’s fingers pounded into the keys, forcing the harsh notes to go louder and louder until,

“Angel?” Christine asked.


End file.
